


Needy

by ahopper84



Category: Hanson (Band), carrick moore gerety (singer)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-12
Updated: 2015-10-12
Packaged: 2018-04-26 02:38:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4986904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahopper84/pseuds/ahopper84





	Needy

Carrick wasted no time, shoving me up against the door as soon as it clicked shut.  My head bounced off it hard enough to make me see stars, but I didn’t care.  Before my vision could even clear I reached out, grabbing the lapels of his jacket and yanking him forward until our bodies collided.  His hands braced against the door on either side of my head, he rolled his hips against me, our erections grinding almost painfully.  I bared my neck and stared up at him; he knew what I wanted, and a moment later I felt his teeth sinking into the taut muscle.

Almost like a reflex, one of my legs lifted and wrapped itself around his hips.  His hand felt like it could burn a hole through my jeans as he roughly gripped my ass, pulling me even closer.  It was so close, right there, just a few layers of fabric between me and the relief I so desperately needed.  And apparently I wasn’t the only desperate one.  I practically fell over as Carrick stepped back suddenly, but before I could wonder why, I felt myself being spun around, a strong hand on my back forcing me to bend at the waist. 

His fingers made short work of my zipper, and a moment later I felt a rush of cool air as my jeans were practically ripped down my legs.  I heard rustling behind me and then his hand was on my hip, fingernails digging into my skin.  The small click of a cap being flipped open was the only warning I got before I felt an icy liquid dripping onto me, rolling down between my cheeks.  I gasped and leaned my head against the door, biting my lip so hard I could almost taste blood.  The bottle was snapped shut, a light thud telling me he’d tossed it somewhere behind us.

His fingers were feverishly hot, contrasting sharply with the slick gel he rubbed into my skin.  His fingertip circled closer and closer to my puckered hole.  My legs shook and my knees threatened to buckle, his firm grip the only thing really supporting me.  I threw my head back as he finally made contact, his stubby fingernail scratching a bit as it slid into me.  The sting of pain was almost immediately overtaken by a wave of pleasure, the deep, primal kind that you feel throughout your entire body.

I gasped and moaned as he worked his long, slender finger in and out of me.  I winced as he added a second finger, scissoring and stretching me.  He wasn’t being gentle at all, but that was how I needed it.  I needed it rough and hard and he knew it.  He pulled his hand back, and a moment later I felt his head pushing against me.  I wasn’t ready, but I didn’t care.  He waited, just barely teasing me, and I heard him chuckle.  I pushed my hips back a tiny bit, but his hand came swiftly down on my ass, making me shriek.  

Before that pain had time to fade, he pushed himself into me, knocking the breath from my lungs.  I clawed at the door, fruitlessly grasping for purchase, as I felt myself being stretched to the breaking point.  His nails dug into my hips and he pulled back almost entirely, before slamming into me again.  I wanted to moan, to scream, but my voice was stolen from me with every increasingly forceful thrust.

One of his hands tangled in my hair, yanking my head back.  My eyes watered, but I tilted my head and gave him access to what he wanted.  His lips and teeth and tongue were every bit as harsh as his hips, and I knew I’d bear the marks tomorrow.  I didn’t care.  I wanted to show them off.  I wanted _him_ to see.

A thick layer of sweat was coating my body, and I could feel the drips from his as well as he bent over me.  I didn’t know how either of us was still standing, and I didn’t know how much more I could take, but I would take as much as he was willing to give.  One of his hands reached around, finally wrapping around my aching hardness.  His grip was firm, insistent, as it kept pace with his thrusts.  I cried out as his thumb pressed against my slit, and I knew wasn’t going to last much longer.

He’d been quiet the entire time, but he let out a low growl that I felt vibrate in my chest.  I pushed my hips back against him harder, arching my back to feel him as deep as possible.  All his movements doubled in speed, and I squeezed my eyes shut, focusing all my attention on the physical sensations.  Colors burst behind my eyes and I cried out as I came, almost painful in its intensity.  A moment later he pulled me back onto him, holding me in place as his warmth filled me.

I chose to ignore the name he called out.  Just like he chose to ignore that I’d said the same thing.

We were silent as we cleaned and dressed ourselves.  I didn’t know if he looked at me, because all I could do was stare at the floor.  When I finally did meet his eyes, they were sympathetic.  He gave me a sheepish smile before ducking out of the room without a word.  I let out a breath and laid down carefully on the bed.

This wasn’t the first time, and it wouldn’t be the last.  We both had needs, and we were more than willing to help each other out.  I touched my neck, wincing as my fingers brushed over the marks I knew were there, and smiled.  There was no way I’d be able to hide these, and it was no secret to anyone, who’d left them.  Yes, we were more than willing to help each other.  In more ways than one.


End file.
